I Will Always Love You, No Matter What
by Allison Torres-Robbins
Summary: What would happend with callie if arizona left after having begun rehabilitation, what be callie's life in a new city where pre-shackled the truth of her life and descuber her truthly family... yeah i know the sumary sucks but is better than what you think please pass and review


**_Fix You_**

_"I thought you had finished - I speak the Latin upon entering the equipped Physiotherapy room of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, as were around a couple of bars with mirrors in front, one that other prostheses of different sizes and shapes, but only one person called her attention, a blonde with blue eyes as clear as the water of the sea but as opaque as an ocean in a storm._

_-That's because you check your voicemail just checked your call, you've checked your freaking voicemail you'd heard he'd be here for a while because you had received the freaking message! - Said the blonde while increasingly raised her voice, had been up about 30 minutes holding her weight on her arms which were clutching their sides both bars._

_-I'll be Back later - the brunette turning around and holding her tears that desperately wanted to roll down her cheeks, had sensed the anger and resentment the voice of her wife, which was unusual in her wife, she was always cheerful and optimistic but that attitude vanished after her left leg was amputated._

_She could not stand the hate and anger he received from his wife, she could see it in his eyes, feel it is their words and not let the fact be by her side with her only fight was confirmed, she was tired of fighting,to lost, to be alone raising her daughter, Sophia, her sweet little Sophia, her father had died in the same accident in which her mother had lost her leg, Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres had gone from having three loving and caring parents for have only one struggling mother, because yes, Calliope Torres fought for her daughter, even if she was tired of all, never give up the fight for her daughter. "_

-there's where it all started, that day - the orthopedic surgeon explained to the man in front of her.

- What happened next? What made you make that decision? - asked the man, brown eyes, dark and curly hair, that were his characteristics.

-Well, after that day Arizona started working more with his prosthetic ...

_"She looked, as she walked around the room she saw her, from her room, on the couch, from the dining room, she watched, saying nothing, not a word, without take her eyes off her, One day she try, encourage and support her but she finished screaming, so she just saw her, without support, encouragement, anything, she was used to turn on the humidifier in the room for they baby Sofia not hear the sceams of her mother, she would not let anything bad happen to her daughter, never, but this night she haven't to._

_- You're pushing Callie, I can not do this under pressure! - Was one of the things that screamed Arizona winning the battle, she always won, maybe because she was right, or Callie no longer wanted to still shouting, it was Callie s fault, of what happening, or so she thought, had promised not cut his wife's leg, but it did, the short, and there was no way to go back._

_So she just saw her walking, trying to hide her feelings and focus on what she did, that day she was investigeding for Derek surgery, although no one knew Derek was his cousin, and the biological father of the Latin was his uncle, so I could not afford to fail again, I had to doit, repair his hand, that was their mission and could not missed up._

_- Danmed, Callie! are you hear what I said? - Asked the blonde oji - blue._

_- What? - Ask the Latina in a answer._

_-I wondered if you wanted pizza for dinner - pronounced pale woman looking intently at the burnette woman._

_-Yeah, sure, no problem. - Responded to oji - brown taking in her hands the papers he had again abandon the coffee table in front of her._

_- Wow! Now only you sat down and read? Do not do anything else, just read? - The blonde asked again in a tone of anger that grew more and more._

_-Arizona ... - Star the Latina but she never finished._

_-No, I'm talking - the blonde interrupted - accursed that papers are most important? What the hell is wrong with you? And where is Sophia? - Blondie released their questions as daggers towards the latina_

_-Well, about Sofia, was a sleepover with Zola, had to come a time, always raisin hospital here - rising slowly replied latina sofa - and I'm focused on these papers because tomorrow I have to present my surgical plan to Derek to fix his hand and I can not spoil it - continued without change, or raise her voice one bit, completely in a neutral tone._

_-So, you operas him?, and tell me you did not think anything about it, just ... - try to discuss the oji - blue but could not finish his argument._

_- How am I supposed to tell you about this if I can not say a word because we argue? How, Arizona? - Ask the brunette interrupting her wife - you know what? I Best finish this at Mark's - continued the Latina wihtouth leave the blonde replies, she packed up and left the room, this time I had the feeling of winning, however isn't fell anything different. "_

-We Ended up fighting again, and this time it was me who finished the discussion - recounted the brunette as she looked down, not daring to look up.

- Then happened? Asked the man in evening dress who was sitting across the room and had been there since the beginning.

-Yes, a week after it happened, but the fact was not saying anything that most affected me - continue with the story, and the story was lost.

_"The surgery had been delayed, the child in the case was serious and the surgeon that worked in it was a complete idiot, flirting with her while the child almost died on the table, trying to seduce her, that was full of idiots, when he got home, it looked more alone and empty than usual, the lights were off except for the kitchen counter which shone directly into a letter which had the sender "Calliope" written in the beautiful calligraphy of her wife, Arizona, fear gripped her as she walked to the place letting all the things forgotten in the ground, she take the letter on her hands and very gently opened it and slipped the note which yield between her hands, had only written a "I'm Sorry", that was the only word written in the letter, but there was something else, an object within the envelope, her wedding ring, that had given her the day they were married, which is swore eternal love, while gold dial engraved with the words "Forever" slipped through his fingers, she abandoned her and Sophia, leaving behind her wedding ring "_


End file.
